


Семейные ценности

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник разноформатных драбблов и мини по Эванстэну</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Магия кино

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напинсано на фест однострочников задолго до премьеры "Бронзы". Предупреждение - dirty talk  
> Gucci Intense https://youtu.be/36_AYjXixHk

\- Впечатляет, - после премьеры "Бронзы" Крис был немногословен, и вот, спустя 15 минут поездки в такси, ожил.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Себастьян. - Когда я читал сценарий, хохотал так, что...  
\- Хочу с тобой также, как на экране.  
\- То есть?  
В немой дуэли Крис пытался выиграть выразительным взглядом, Себастьян - нахмуренными бровями, любопытный таксист - навостренными ушами.  
\- Аааааа, - наконец-то протянул Себастьян, - то есть, чтобы я симулировал фрикции, а ты - оргазм?  
Таксист как-то резко вывернул руль, что пассажиров ощутимо тряхнуло на задних сидениях.  
\- Как тебя в актеры взяли? - Крис выровнялся после встряски. - Ни юмора, ни фантазии.  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец-то сказал Себастьян. Таксист вернулся в режим внимательного подслушивания. - Мы делаем это сначала в стиле "грязно и спортивно", а потом в стиле Gucci Intense.  
Крис вернулся в режим "выразительный взгляд".  
\- А потом поговорим о менее явных фантазиях, - невозмутимость Себастьяна могла бы побить традиционно британские разговоры о погоде. - Твоих, моих. Можем даже список составить.  
Такси остановилось у нужного отеля. Таксист получил вполне щедрые чаевые и поспешил скрыться в потоке машин. У Криса и Себастьяна впереди была целая ночь.


	2. Равновесие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл, emotional hurt/comfort

Крис не включает свет, заходя в квартиру, боится, что станет хуже, что свет больно ударит по и так накаленным нервам. В темноте еще куда ни шло. В темноте все дурные мысли, скопленное за день плохое настроение, вся злость кажутся уместными и будто скрытыми.

Куртка вслепую отправляется на вешалку. Соскользнула с крючка, но это не особо важно. Крису плевать сейчас на порядок. Он хочет спокойствия и не уверен, что сможет его получить в ближайшее время. Сомнения вообще стали его докучающими спутниками: Крис сомневается, что долго протянет на чистом энтузиазме, сомневается, что вытерпит еще один раунд натянутых улыбок и показного добродушия. Он очень устал. А теперь еще сомневается, что курение на балконе — хорошая идея для отдыха.

Он постоянно думает, что просто придумал себе символ — сигареты, как способ медитации. Должно работать хотя бы из-за самовнушения, а на самом деле не происходит ничего. Только легкие травятся дымом.

Слышно, как в квартире хлопает входная дверь. Крис оборачивается на секунду, чтобы увидеть отблеск света из прихожей. Кажется, его зовут по имени. Отвечать он не собирается.

Все должно обернуться взрывом. Себастьяну достаточно спросить «Что случилось?», и Крис может сорваться. Сказать «Тебе лучше оставить меня одного», а потом накричать, послать ко всем чертям. Крис уже кипит и заранее ненавидит себя за то, что поверил в такой исход в реальности.

Себастьян осторожно пробирается на балкон и встает рядом. Он ничего не говорит. Крис не может понять — это такая осторожность, или Себастьян не замечает приближающегося шторма?

Пачка сигарет с зажигалкой зажата между ладонью Криса и перилами балкона. Себастьян накрывает руку Криса своей и не без усилий добирается до желаемого курева.

Себастьян затягивается с завидным наслаждением и выпускает дым, окутывающий их обоих. Он смотрит прямо на Криса, и тому интересно. Себастьян слишком спокоен, слегка улыбается. Крис понимает, что-то должно произойти. По-другому же быть не может.

Окурок сигареты отправляется в полет на улицу с балкона. Себастьян так и продолжает смотреть. Прямо, без тени страха, без каких-либо сомнений. Он двигается ближе, поднимает руку, чтобы обнять за шею, чтобы ладонью взъерошить короткие волосы на затылке Криса.

— И что из того, что ты настроил в своей больной голове, стоит того, чтобы психовать?

Крис перестает сопротивляться, расслабляется под прикосновениями, которые становятся все настойчивее, все ближе.

— Ни хрена этого не стоит, — Крис выдыхает в волосы Себастьяна, обнимая в ответ.

Себастьян обладает удивительной способностью отводить шторм в сторону. Иногда Крису нужно напоминание о том, кто держит его в равновесии.


	3. Компромат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест одностррчников по заявке"Крис случайно отправляет Себастьяну свое фото"   
> Юмор и флафф, PG-13

— Какой хорошенький!  
— Себ, ну прекрати.  
— Маленький…  
— Ну хватит.  
-… пухленький.  
— Да удали ты его!  
— Нет, распечатаю и в рамочку вставлю.  
— Знаешь, — Крис повалил Себастьяна на кровать в попытке отнять телефон, — с тех пор я немного подрос.  
— Я заметил, и вес набрал.  
— Удали.  
— Не… Ох, черт, — Себастьян прекратил притворно сопротивляться, почувствовав прикосновений губ к шее. На третьем поцелуе он вообще забыл про отцифрованные детские фотографии Криса, предназначавшиеся миссис Эванс, но отправленные зверь-машиной на почту Себастьяна.


	4. Надо расслабляться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP, R, кинк, в некотором смысле флафф

Себастьян садится на кровать за спиной Эванса и устраивает руки на его плечах. Сначала надавливает только большими пальцами, потом увереннее разминает напряженные мышцы. Они неохотно поддаются движениям ладоней, как будто впитали в себя весь стресс прошедшего дня, то выматывающее интервью накануне и деловую встречу с сомнительными перспективами третьего дня. «Надо расслабляться, Крис», — Себастьян прерывается, обхватывает руками поперек груди, утыкается лбом в основание шеи и касается губами выступающего позвонка. Даже не поцелуй, только горячие дыхание на коже, а Крис прикрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Недочитанная кипа бумаг отправляется на тумбочку. Крис разворачивается в пол оборота, чтобы встретиться с легкой, задевающей только уголки губ, улыбкой Себастьяна. Красиво, даже завораживающе. И Себастьян не против, когда Крис тянется к нему, неловко выворачиваясь из кольца рук, и целует. Сначала коротко, на пробу, потом ведет языком по нижней, прося о большем. Они не прерываются, когда Крис окончательно разворачивается и становится коленями на кровать. Со стороны должно быть похоже на трепетное поклонение друг другу.

Крис надавливает на плечи Себастьяна и укладывает его на спину. Крис наконец-то чувствует себя легко, устраиваясь сверху на бедрах, оглаживая вздымающуюся грудь, прежде чем безмолвно попросить у Себастьяна разрешение. «Что бы ты ни задумал, я хочу попробовать», — взаимное доверие уже проросло куда-то на уровень инстинкта, и можно подумать, что всегда было только так и не было долгого периода притирки. Теперь достаточно незначительно движения, чтобы уловить настроение и либо погасить волну, либо дать накрыть с головой. «Я хочу завязать тебе глаза», — Крис наклоняется, снова целует.

Галстук лежит на стуле вместе с костюмом. Себастьян приподнимается на локтях, наблюдая за Крисом, за тем, как шелковая ткань скользит меж пальцев. «Сомневаешься?» — ясно же, что Крис в раздумьях, наверняка вспоминает, и вопрос чужого комфорта волнует его. В конце концов, Себастьян садится удобнее, дает руке Эванса скользнуть от виска к затылку, а дальше на шею и притянуть к себе. Тот самый случай, когда волна накрывает обоих.

Они снова целуются, нежность сменяется желанием, и когда прерываются, Себастьян заворожено смотрит, как Крис удобнее перехватывает галстук в руках. Себастьяну учащенным пульсом отдается осознание, что Крис взглядом просит еще одно разрешение.

Сначала Себастьян сам закрывает глаза, потом лишь на веки опускается плотная ткань. Крис практически заключает его в объятия, чтобы завязать узел на затылке.

Себастьян чувствует руку на плече, его опять укладывают на спину, а когда прикосновение исчезает, Себастьян хочет вернуть его назад, слепо пытаясь ухватить Криса за запястье. «Тише. Я здесь», — Эванс оглаживает линию скулы, хватает пальцами за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову, и касается губами шеи. Себастьян начинает понимать все прелести своей временной слепоты — каждое прикосновение становится неожиданностью, прошивает тело приятной дрожью.

Крису нужен тактильный контакт. Он ловит реакции Себастьяна на свои прикосновения, пропускает через себя и расслабляется. Стэн считает, что ему невероятно повезло, и что они чудесным образом дополняют друг друга.

Эванс прихватывает кожу на ключице зубами, получается слишком неожиданно, что Себастьян шипит и дергается, но стоит языку огладить место укуса, он срывается на стон. Крис ведет от талии к груди, Стэн непроизвольно перехватывает руки Криса. В голове все смешивается, когда он не может видеть, чувствительность сходит с ума, и хочется зацепиться хоть так, дать себе немного успокоиться. Крис замирает, позволяя Себастьяну огладить предплечья. В конце концов, ему тоже нужна передышка.

«Хочу попробовать еще кое-что», — теперь Крис перехватывает запястья Себастьяна, целуя каждое. «Что бы ты ни задумал», — Себастьян выдыхает, и тут же Эванс поднимается и куда-то уходит. Соблазн снять с глаз повязку и посмотреть подкупает, но тогда это будет не так интересно. Ожидание только подстегивает возбуждение.

Что-то легко опускается на прикроватную тумбочку. Матрас прогибается под весом Криса. Он ведет ладонями по бедрам Себастьяна, Склоняется, целует сначала плечо, ведет раскрытыми губами по шее, потираясь всем телом так, что Стэн сходит с ума, настолько его восприятие перегружено.

«Если это неприятно, мы закончим», — сначала кажется, что груди касается нож, в первые мгновения это даже немного больно, но когда на коже остается влажный след… «Господи», — по телу Себастьяна пробегают мурашки. Эванс убирает лед: «Слишком?». Себастьян даже не представляет, что должен сделать Крис, чтобы было слишком: «Не успел понять».

Кубик льда скользит от плеча к локтю, плотно прижимаемый ладонью, пока Крис жадно вылизывает рот Себастьяна, опьяненный свободой действий. Ледышка все больше оплавляется, пока не выскальзывает из пальцев и теряется в складках простыни. Крис не обращает на это особого внимания, ловит руку Себастьяна, переплетает пальцы. От губ он переходит к подбородку, спускается на шею, наслаждается, что может не только слышать стоны, но и чувствовать участившийся пульс.

Новый кусочек льда прослеживает линию пресса, исчезает, и тут же чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра обжигает холодом. Себастьян выгибается, насколько это вообще возможно. Галстук все-таки сползает, и Себастьян открывает глаза. Даже тусклый свет кажется до ужаса ярким, к вернувшемуся зрению надо привыкнуть.

У Криса поплывший, немного безумный взгляд. Он только усмехается исчезновению повязки, отправляет полуоплавившийся кубик льда в миску на тумбочке и берет новый. Себастьян заворожено наблюдает, как Крис медленно подносит лед к его губам. И это оказывается не менее волнующе, чем с завязанными глазами.

Холод касается линии рта и тут же сменяется горячим поцелуем. Жадным, напористым. Крис возбужден так, что Себастьян только удивляется, откуда тот берет столько выдержки, потому что сам Себастьян уже на пределе. Он обхватывает член Криса и ведет по нему. Эванс давится стоном, замирает, подаваясь движениям руки Себастьяна.

Это чертовски хорошо, потому что можно отдаться ощущениям, оказаться вне мыслей о чем-нибудь еще, кроме желания раствориться в удовольствии, разделить его с другим, отдать не меньше, чем получить. Поэтому Крис точно также дрочит Себастьяну, подстраиваясь под ритм.

Крис всегда удивлялся, что Себастьян заставляет его настолько теряться в реальности. Насколько ему хорошо вместе с ним. Насколько им хорошо вместе. Насколько они знают друг друга, чтобы довести до пика, чтобы волна не просто накрыла, но утянула на глубину. Тогда становится невообразимо легко. Тело расслаблено, дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Осознание, что рядом Себастьян переживает то же самое, заставляет Криса улыбнуться.

После они долго просто лежат рядом, обмениваясь легкими поцелуями, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга, забыв про потерянный кубик льда, не обращая внимания, что простыни смяты и испачканы. Крису кажется, что он медленно засыпает. И где-то на границе сна он слышит: «Я люблю тебя».


	5. Lobby Hero

Кровать хотелось пошло обозвать седьмым облаком. Пусть она и не была новой, матрас многое повидал и растерял больше половины того, что производитель вкладывал в название «ортопедический», но ощущения она дарила райские. Раньше Себастьян и не замечал, а сейчас как будто провалился в блаженство. Ему не хотелось никуда идти, ничего делать, точнее, он наконец отпустил необходимость куда-то идти и что-то делать. Все, финиш, здоровый завтрак съеден, комплекс утренних упражнений завершен, письма прочитаны, встречи назначены, график обговорен, премьера Lobby Hero — самая жирная галочка и три черты красного маркера в ежедневнике — посещена. Теперь не хотелось ничего, кроме сна… И Криса рядом. Но тот оккупировал душ, а, значит, Себастьяну оставалось довольствоваться малым — накатившим спокойствием и щекочущим ощущением подступающего сна. С последним Себастьян боролся изо всех сил, пролистывание новостей и соцсетей немного помогало, заставляло концентрировать внимание. Правда что-то того не стоило, а что-то…

Душ уже не шумел. Крис появился на пороге спальни, и Себастьян не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Ну, давай, скажи, — проворчал Крис, попутно доставая из шкафа свежую футболку.  
— Тебя прифотошопили на место отца Беллы Свон.  
— Кого?  
— Меня тоже, мы просто отцы года.  
Крис крайне скептично рассмотрел коллаж на экране телефона Себастьяна:  
— Жаль, раньше были секс символами.  
— Поверь, тебе не в чем сомневаться.  
Крис оказался на кровати сразу и рядом, и близко, и стало как-то совсем тепло:  
— Как только выпадет возможность, сменю эти усы на бороду. Скучаю по ней.  
Себастьян, знал, что Крис шутит, пытается, вытягивая крупицы улыбки из-под покрова усталости. Сейчас ему был нужен сон, и спокойствие, и то самое блаженство, когда отправлены прочь все заботы.  
— А я всегда скучаю по тебе, — Себастьян дотянулся до руки Криса, переплел их пальцы. — И ты был прекрасен сегодня на сцене.  
Себастьян хвалил не актерское мастерство Криса, Себастьян хвалил смелость Криса, Себастьян хвалил стремление Криса заниматься чем-то новым. Себастьян знал, что Крис слышит его, понимает всё правильно. Себастьян видел, что Крис улыбается.  
— Спасибо… Я люблю тебя.  
Они заснули в тепле и спокойствии.


End file.
